Lady of The Lake Returns
by sassysweetstart
Summary: Time has past since the Marco debacle Ellies words and everything is going smoothly until it seems that a bunch of men in armor want to kill Lady of The Lake or more aptly Ellie herself. with her friend Nancy visiting things only get more complicated. Wil
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I drove to the park to run the two laps like I did everyday. Though unlike everyday my dad who was a professor and who _was_ suppose to be running with me had decided to stay home and read up some more about Sir Snoozealot. Okay I wasn't being fair. After the whole Marco debacle my parents had been so protective as well as trying to get every little detail out of me, right down to Will's dog's name. I understood they are after all professors but after what happened my parents had decided to spend some more time in Maryland.

Now Maryland was a beautiful place plus we had our own pool and I did have Will. With all of that I still missed my friend Nancy who I didn't-couldn't tell what had happened in the fall. Of course I did tell her about Will. How could I not? The guy was living right across the hall from me with all his beautifully toned muscles and nice tanned skin. For once I was pretty content with my life, or at least I thought I was until I had the biggest rude awakening of my life.

I did some stretches to loosen my muscles taking everyone and thing in the park in. it was not very crowded today with the Holidays right around the corner. Yet what little snow had fallen had already evaporated leaving the ground ice cold but good for running. I slipped on my headphones and put in some Liz Phair after all even the staunchest supporter of a certain musical artist needs some different music every now and then. I started running the two miles thinking on the phone call.

My best friend Nancy had called to confirm that she would be coming for Christmas. I couldn't wait yet I was also feeling some dread. I had given her a brief very brief summary of what had happened. I didn't think I could explain it to her what had happened. That aside I was feeling a different sort of dread, one I didn't understand. It was almost like the thing with Marco had just been the beginning, which was weird because nothing else could happen.

I rounded the corner and to my surprise I was coming upon the spot where the whole thing had first started. As I gained speed and momentum, I almost stumbled and fell as I glanced down into the ravine. Instead of seeing Will I saw men in armor and holding medieval weaponry, which was in possible. After finally stopping a few yards I turned back to get a better glance. What I saw took all the little breath I had left in me out. There in fact were men in armored suits, who were in fact dressed as if they were from king Arthur's time. But more unbelievable was the fact they were talking about me or rather Lady of the Lake's, which my parents and crazy Mr. Morton had taken to calling me. More scary in fact was that they were talking about my demise. Now in my defense I thought they were just a bunch of crazy people how was I to know they actually were series?

I made my way carefully down the embankment making sure not to step on a twig. I was half way down still breathing heavily when I stepped on something. The guys, who close up, looked something out of Battlestar Galactica only without all the tin glanced up and looked directly at me. That's when I decided to make a run for it or at least tried to. I started running up the hill, which was pretty steep to begin with, and me being out of breath was even harder. That's when an arrow hit the ground exactly where my right foot had just been. After that all hell broke loose so to speak. Men with long beards started climbing after me. Now I may have been out of breath but when men with pointy swords climb after me I boot scoot and boogey it out of there.

Mid way through the woods I lost them or they evaporated I couldn't tell which and I finally burst out of the woods, running to my car. I hopped in and was pulling into the driveway when I remembered that my Discman with my name on it was still in the woods. In the scuffle I had dropped it. I leaned back into the seat trying to get my breathing under control before I went into the house. I didn't have to deal with my parents at the moment but Will was a different story. He hadn't believed any of the crap about him being King Arthur. I had told him I felt the way he did, but now? Now I wasn't so sure.

With Nancy coming my unsure ness would only increase as strange events started happening and this time they didn't occur with Avalon or with Will they occurred with me! I was soon going to find out it wasn't just a battle about good versus evil, it was a battle about people wanting MY life. It all depended on just how much they wanted and just how much I was willing to fight for it.

reveiws please. love kat


	2. Chapter 2

here it is the second chapter, i hope you like it.

CHAPTER 1

I drove to the park to run the two laps like I did everyday. Though unlike everyday my dad who was a professor and who _was_ suppose to be running with me had decided to stay home and read up some more about Sir Snoozealot. Okay I wasn't being fair. After the whole Marco debacle my parents had been so protective as well as trying to get every little detail out of me, right down to Will's dog's name. I understood they are after all professors but after what happened my parents had decided to spend some more time in Maryland.

Now Maryland was a beautiful place plus we had our own pool and I did have Will. With all of that I still missed my friend Nancy who I didn't-couldn't tell what had happened in the fall. Of course I did tell her about Will. How could I not? The guy was living right across the hall from me with all his beautifully toned muscles and nice tanned skin. For once I was pretty content with my life, or at least I thought I was until I had the biggest rude awakening of my life.

I did some stretches to loosen my muscles taking everyone and thing in the park in. it was not very crowded today with the Holidays right around the corner. Yet what little snow had fallen had already evaporated leaving the ground ice cold but good for running. I slipped on my headphones and put in some Liz Phair after all even the staunchest supporter of a certain musical artist needs some different music every now and then. I started running the two miles thinking on the phone call.

My best friend Nancy had called to confirm that she would be coming for Christmas. I couldn't wait yet I was also feeling some dread. I had given her a brief very brief summary of what had happened. I didn't think I could explain it to her what had happened. That aside I was feeling a different sort of dread, one I didn't understand. It was almost like the thing with Marco had just been the beginning, which was weird because nothing else could happen.

I rounded the corner and to my surprise I was coming upon the spot where the whole thing had first started. As I gained speed and momentum, I almost stumbled and fell as I glanced down into the ravine. Instead of seeing Will I saw men in armor and holding medieval weaponry, which was in possible. After finally stopping a few yards I turned back to get a better glance. What I saw took all the little breath I had left in me out. There in fact were men in armored suits, who were in fact dressed as if they were from king Arthur's time. But more unbelievable was the fact they were talking about me or rather Lady of the Lake's, which my parents and crazy Mr. Morton had taken to calling me. More scary in fact was that they were talking about my demise. Now in my defense I thought they were just a bunch of crazy people how was I to know they actually were series?

I made my way carefully down the embankment making sure not to step on a twig. I was half way down still breathing heavily when I stepped on something. The guys, who close up, looked something out of Battlestar Galactica only without all the tin glanced up and looked directly at me. That's when I decided to make a run for it or at least tried to. I started running up the hill, which was pretty steep to begin with, and me being out of breath was even harder. That's when an arrow hit the ground exactly where my right foot had just been. After that all hell broke loose so to speak. Men with long beards started climbing after me. Now I may have been out of breath but when men with pointy swords climb after me I boot scoot and boogey it out of there.

Mid way through the woods I lost them or they evaporated I couldn't tell which and I finally burst out of the woods, running to my car. I hopped in and was pulling into the driveway when I remembered that my Discman with my name on it was still in the woods. In the scuffle I had dropped it. I leaned back into the seat trying to get my breathing under control before I went into the house. I didn't have to deal with my parents at the moment but Will was a different story. He hadn't believed any of the crap about him being King Arthur. I had told him I felt the way he did, but now? Now I wasn't so sure.

With Nancy coming my unsure ness would only increase as strange events started happening and this time they didn't occur with Avalon or with Will they occurred with me! I was soon going to find out it wasn't just a battle about good versus evil, it was a battle about people wanting MY life. It all depended on just how much they wanted and just how much I was willing to fight for it.

CHAPTER 2

That night at dinner I asked my parents if I could look at their books for a school project. I didn't want them thinking I was actually interested in that crap. I wasn't I just wanted to know why those guys had chased me. After I ate I went to look at my mom's books on medieval times particularly, King Arthur. Will, thankfully was at some meeting for the student council so I wouldn't be having to answer any of his questions on why I wanted any of this information.

As I sorted through the books there were several things that creeped me out. First of all the Lady of the Lake was a serious hoochy mama. First off Merlin was her mentor and then later lover. I'm sorry but I could never ever see myself with Mr. Morton. I mean he is my teacher (but not Merlin esquire like). Second it isn't like I would ever imprison anybody-okay except Marco but he fully deserved it- hell I won't even kill a freaking ladybug (and those things stain your clothes). Third, we defeated the evil, it's not like it would come back again. They would have to be complete idiots, which of course they are but still why would they come after me? Of course if I had read farther on I would have found out about the Pendragons but I hadn't and I didn't know about them.

That night I had a dream. A glowing woman was floating on a lake. She looked just like I did for the exception of fog surrounding her. She also looked almost faded or uncertain. She seemed to be floating farther down the river until she reached the end of it. She was falling, falling down a waterfall and at the end were sharp rocks. Men in medieval gear were shouting and chanting something. It sounded vaguely like," Death to the lady, death to the lakes!" She was scared. No it was I. She/I was in danger!

I bolted straight up in a stream of sweat. I couldn't breath. I staggered to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. It was just a dream, I told myself, just a dream. Though I kept trying to make myself believe that I couldn't shake the fear I had felt or the fact that maybe that dream was real. It couldn't be though. I was positive that, that had been The Lady of The Lake. Why else would those people have been saying 'death to the lady?' None of it made any sense. As much as I regretted doing it, I knew I had to talk to Mr. Morton.

At 4:00 in the morning I knew it was fruitless going back to sleep. Instead I took a shower and then did homework for the next two weeks for most of my classes. Having professor parents will instill good school ethics. I was the first down to breakfast for a change.

"Mom I need to use the car because I need to go to school early today,"

"Sure Hun go ahead,"

"Why do you need to go to school early Elle?" Will said as he came down the stairs.

Before my mom could reply I said, "oh it is just a project." I said laughing it off.

I high tailed it out of there and headed for my moms car. When I got to school I headed straight for English class as luck would have it Mr. Morton was there pouring over notes.

"I need to talk to you now," I said barging in.

"Miss. Harrison what are you doing here so early?" he said glancing up surprised.

I guess kids weren't suppose to come to school early or something. I forgot we were all empathetic, TV addicted, like Oh My Gosh did you hear what Brittany did today, Type of kids.

"How did Lady of The Lake die?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Well," he said pondering the question for two precious minutes! "There are several tales about how she died. Some say she died in a peaceful place at a ripe old age. Others say she was murdered on the lake that she found the sword. And still others say that she just disappeared after Merlin's death."

"Murdered? Why was she murdered?" I asked almost gasping for breath.

"Well people who believe in the theory say that she was responsible for Arthur's death. It is said that the group, The Pendragons killed her. Of course those are the ones who refuse to believe that Guinevere was an adulteress and that Arthur approved it, which is ridiculous. Miss Harrison are you all right?" he asked alarmed.

Not bothering to answer I spun on my heels and ran out of the classroom. It couldn't be. I had to have read it in one of the books that is why I had a dream about her. I was being ridiculous in believing that another cult group was after me. When the bell rang I hurried to class putting what I had learned into the back of my mind. When I got home Nancy had called again and after that nothing happened for a week. I even went running but nothing out of the ordinary happened. I even began to think that maybe I had dreamed it.

That was until I was sitting on the front porch of my house and a man came by walking his golden Labrador.

"It is a nice day is it not?" he asked in a clipped British accent.

"Umm yeah sure, I guess" I said and laughed. I then continued doing my homework.

"Such a nice day to swim at the lakes. In fact it reminds me of that Arthurian poem. Doesn't it?"

I glanced up at him surprised. "Does it?" I asked, standing and starting to gather my books.

"Oh yes it definitely does. Anyhow come along Uther, we must be going." He said tugging at the leash and continuing on walking.

I looked at the dog and I swear looked at me in an expression of beware and warning. I sat back down dumbfounded. I didn't know that man and frankly I didn't want to. There was one thing I was positive though, that I had been threatened or at least warned and not just by a dog either.

I was even more positive when the next day after school I went running and fell. Getting up I noticed my hands were dirty. I rubbed them together to get rid of the dirt and grime but to no avail. I looked down and saw a slim wire on the ground. I followed it to a tree and looked up. Gasping in shock I saw a dagger with a note on it and blood was dripping from it. I looked at my hands again and stifled a scream. I had blood on my hands.

advieand comments please

love kat


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

It took me a few minutes to get over the initial shock. Wearily I yanked the knife out of the tree, which was no small feat and grabbed the note. Only it wasn't a note. It was a medieval proclamation for The Lady of the Lakes death. I made a silent promise then and there never to run in the woods again. I would run on main street whether I looked like and idiot or not. I high tailed it out of there but not before taking the dagger and note.

When I arrived at my car I was out of breath. I took out my water bottle and with an old towel proceeded to clean my hands. It wasn't human blood I knew that. It almost looked like chicken or pig blood to me but then again I had never been an expert in the blood department, not that I would want to be. When my hands were in some semblance of order I got into my car and drove home.

Either I was one lucky girl or I just had perfect timing because my no one was home. I knew Will had another school meeting but my parents I found put from a 'real' note were grocery shopping. This in some ways made it easier to do what I did next and no it wasn't commit a crime. I showered, changed, and then I broke into my parent's office all in a days work.

Not.

I had brought the dagger, which I later learned was actually called an Athame. It was here that I finally learned about the Uther Pendragons and his beautiful order of the Pendragons. Why was it that all medieval rulers had to have orders and tables? I would have thought it would be most annoying. Obviously people were that superficial even back then. I got up and dusted myself off. This order thing couldn't be coming after me could it? I'm not Lady of the Lake I mean I just wasn't. It was all so strange and I was finding it was getting stranger by the minute.

The next morning I left for school this time taking the bus with Will. He started talking to Lance and I glanced around carefully. For someone as young as myself I really had to stop being suspicious of everyone. Of course I told myself that until my eyes rested on a boy who was diagonal from me. He had black hair, creamy-white skin, brown eyes, and a look about him that made me shiver. I also noticed that he had been taking or at least staring at Will and myself. For a second our eyes locked, he nodded and then went back to his book which much to my chagrin was a king Arthur tale.

For some reason I felt a connection to this man though why I didn't know. All morning I tried looking for him but to no avail. He was in none of my classes and I didn't dare ask Will or Jennifer if they had seen him. I doddled a lot on the way to my last class, which was English. I got to the door and stopped. In my desk-chair in the middle of the class was the guy I had seen on the bus.

Contemplating whether or not to make a deal of it and opting not to I went and took a seat behind him. I settled in to long boring lectures. The only good thing I did in class was behind him I had the vantage point to see his name. It was Robert Morgan and when Mr. Morton asked him a question he replied with a soft British accent. I didn't know this guy but from everything I was seeing and hearing he was making my insides wiggly and I had no idea why.

After school Will of course had another meeting. I stopped by the library for information on report I was doing for Chem. Class. It was a nice day and since I had taken to boycotting the park I decided to walk home. Only when I decided to do it alone it didn't happen. I was already well on my way when I guy jogged up to me.

"Your Elaine Harrison right?" Robert Morgan asked.

"Yeah, I am, I go by Ellie though. Can I help you with something?" I replied

"Actually yes you can. Or rather I can help you, Ellie,"

"Oh really? And what can you help me with?" I said it jokingly but I knew, I knew what he was going to say or at least an idea.

"Can we sit? This is very, very important." He motioned to a bench and I nodded and sat down with him.

"I know all about The Lady of The Lakes. I also know what happened to you in the fall. Before you say anything please hear me out and understand I am on your side. More precise I am on The Lady's side." After I nodded he continued. I am part of an order that protects The Lady of the Lakes interests. We keep her legacy alive so to speak. What you did was heroic, saving Will like that, but it also was a terrible move for you. There are people who have always wanted you dead, for many years they have thought that we had failed in keeping you alive. They realized they were wrong when you saved him. That move also showed you are just as powerful as you were fourteen centuries ago. He paused allowing me a chance to reply and reply I did.

"Now hold it. I'm neither powerful nor am I Lady of the Lakes," I said the last bit with more passion then I actually felt. "I do realize that saving Will was heroic and that something might, all right did happen there but I highly doubt it has anything to do with me. Now I have to go. I guess I'll see you at school." I jumped up before he could reply and made my way home.

That night the dream returned only this time it was different: A glowing woman was floating on a lake. It was The Lady of The Lake and she had my face again. The same fog was surrounding her and She still looked faded and uncertain maybe even more so. She seemed to be floating farther down the river until she reached the end of it. She was falling, falling down a waterfall and at the end were sharp rocks. Men in medieval gear were again shouting and chanting. " Death to the lady, death to the lakes!" this time I knew it was the Pendragons. She was scared. No it was I. She/I was in danger! On the sidelines were two people, one I knew very well the other I didn't know so well. They were upset and then all of the sudden the Pendragons turned their attack and viciousness on them as I fell down the waterfall.

I woke up with a start in a pool of sweat. I made it to the bathroom and cleaned up then went back to my room. Mr. Morton had been right, Robert was right. I was sure of it. The only thing was, I didn't know what to do. I needed to talk to Robert about the dream. He would know and would understand it. I needed to fix this fast before Nancy came. I took deep breaths remembering it. I couldn't, would not let anything happen to my best friend. Sadly though I was beginning to believe that these day's I was in control of very little and if I wasn't then what would happen to Nancy and even to Robert? For they had been the ones the Pendragons had turned their fury on after they had killed me. Did that mean I would die soon to? In the dream I looked more faded did that mean something? I looked at a mirror and looked at my face. The face of death.

comments and critique please.

love kat


End file.
